User blog:Zeagoth/Samantha The Galactic Warrior
Champion: Samantha The Galactic Warrior (Unusual gameplay mechanic added, so start bagging on it) Tags: Fighter, Ranged Innate Passive: Charge Shot Samantha's cannon allows for a more powerful ability by charging it for 1 second through holding left-click. Samantha is unable to move if charging. Q: Frost Cannon 10/9/8/7/6 second cooldown 65/80/95/110/125 mana Samantha fires a blast of frozen energy which deals (90/130/170/210/250) + (0.8 per AP) magic damage and slows the target by (10/13/16/19/22)%. Charge: Frost Cannon deals 15% extra magic damage and the slow is enhanced by 150%. W: Shock Cannon 12/11/10/9/8 second cooldown 50/65/80/95/110 mana Samantha fires an electrical blast that deals (70/120/170/220/270) + (0.6 per AP) magic damage and silences the target struck for (0.5/1/1.5/2/2.5) seconds. Charge: Shock Cannon deals 5% more damage and the impact detonates into an area of effect blast that deals 50% of the damage dealt to the single target (the single target is unaffected by the detonation). E: Molten Cannon 7/6/5/4/3 second cooldown 75 mana Samantha fires a beam of plasma which hits multiple targets in a straight line, dealing (60/90/120/150/180) + (0.6 per bonus AD) physical damage, and dealing 10% less damage to each subsequent target. Ignites all enemies struck, dealing 6% of the target's maximum health as physical damage over 4 seconds. Charge: The beam doesn't become weaker for multiple targets and ignites the first target struck for 12% of maximum health as physical damage over 5 seconds. R: TBA NOTES: So, I am a huge Metroid fan. So, I made a fan champion based on Samus Aran. Her three abilities are based off her standard beam weapons (Ice, Wave, and Plasma beam) while her ultimate is an empowered form that channels the might and essence of the Chozo blood in her, giving her massive strength. I haven't decided on what she might look like, but I want the ultimate to have ethereal wings sprout from her back and have a ghostly blue particle effect around her body, to show her channeled power. Tell me what you think (I hope I didn't make her OP). Note on Charge Shot: I imagine it working like this. For example, if you want to use Frost Cannon, you would hit Q and the targeting skill-shot graphic would show up. You can tap left click to fire off a weak version of the ability. Or, click Q and hold the left click and aim. Holding the left click for 1 second would show an animation of Samantha's cannon acting a certain way to show the beam being used (frost covering the cannon for ice beam, electricity sparking out for wave, and flames spewing out for plasma). This, for balancing, would have you stand still for the charge. I made it 1 second to reward players who stand still but not to make it so burdensome since you can be CC'd during that one second, but that's where the risk comes in. I wanted to make Samantha a champion who plays in a unique way. Category:Custom champions